Bronislaw Czevak
"I will leave this galaxy a better place than the spiritual cesspool into which I was born, percolating in its own self-righteous stagnation." -- High Inquisitor Bronislaw Czevak High Inquisitor Bronislaw Czevak was a distinguished and controversial member of the Ordo Xenos active in the Moebius Sub-sector during the second half of the 41st Milllennium. After almost 400 standard years of service to the Imperium and the Inquisition, and already suspected by some of corruption, he disappeared during an archeotech reclamation on the planet Darcturus and was presumed dead. He secretly reappeared some 30 standard years later, after having spent much of the intervening time as either a guest of, or a prisoner in, the Black Library, the secret Eldar Craftworld that is hidden in the Webway and acts as their repository for Chaos lore. He eventually acquired a new retinue, and has since embarked on a self-imposed mission as a freelance agent, working to thwart Chaos and champion the cause of the Imperium of Man, mainly directing his efforts against the Chaos Sorcerer Ahriman, who is his prime opponent and nemesis. Imperial authorities regard him at best as a Renegade in possession of dangerous but valuable knowledge, and at worst as a Heretic and Traitor liable to be summarily executed. Throughout the galaxy, Traitors, Chaos Cultists, Heretics, Imperial opportunists and many aliens crave his knowledge of the Black Library and its lore, while the Eldar Black Council has condemned him to death, considering the same knowledge too dangerous to be held by an untrustworthy Mon-keigh. History Origins It is not known where or when Czevak was born and raised. He attended a Schola Progenium, which indicates he was probably the orphaned son of Imperial servants. As he doesn't have psychic ability, is not gifted physically, and is only an average fighter, he was presumably selected by the Inquisition only due to his heightened survival instincts, his razor-sharp intellect, and his keen curiosity. Czevak served as an Acolyte to Inquisitor Furneaux of the Ordo Xenos and eventually achieved the status of High Inquisitor (equivalent to an Inquisitor Lord), who served primarily in the Moebius Sub-sector. He was considered a learned and opinionated proponent of the Thorian sect of the Inquisition. However his unconventional views, which some of his fellow Inquisitors considered to be of the Radical persuasion, prevented him from becoming the Grand Master of the Inquisition's Moebian Conclave, even though he was its senior-most member. After almost 4 standard centuries of service to the Imperium, he had undergone extensive rejuvenat treatments. By late M41 he was little more than a dessicated frame held together by a specially constructed cryogenic suspension suit. A blister helmet concealed an implanted bionic controller as well as his age-spotted hairless scalp and deeply lined face. However his intelligence, curiosity and argumentative, opinionated manner had remained as sharp as ever, coupled with his accumulated vast knowledge and experience. His subsequent 30-standard-year sojourn in various parts of the Webway had a naturally rejuvenating effect on him, and he currently looks about 400 hundred years younger than his age - he is almost 440 standard years old. He no longer needs or uses a suspension suit and related bionics, and he seems to have great amounts of newly acquired energy. In action, he favors a pilfered Harlequin overcoat, whose cloaking abilities, embedded wrist-mount monofilament weapon, and unnatural storage capacity he often puts to good use. The Eldar Connection During his long and distinguished service as alien hunter he came many times in close contact with the Eldar, and established some sort of a relationship with them, especially leading Eldar of the declining Ilyanden craftworld. Notable among them was Iqbraesil, one of its Farseers. These approaches were apparently officially sanctioned or tolerated by Inquisition authorities, at least in the beginning. At some point, while the Eldar's guest in Ilyanden at Iqbraesil's invitation, he was treated to a unique spectacle. In an unheard-of gesture, the Eldar allowed him and members of his entourage to witness a performance by Harlequins - this honor however, as well as his whole interaction with the Eldar, may have been part of their plans to manipulate him. Czevak learned, or was allowed by the Eldar to learn, a lot about their culture, history and science. This included some knowledge of the Wraithguard and of the related Eldar reanimation and soul-transference technology. Radical Ideas Being dissatisfied with the Imperium's stagnation and perhaps knowing about the slowly failing condition of the Golden Throne, he then became obsessed with utilising Eldar resurrective incarnation technology in order to make the slowly, irrevocably dying Emperor whole once again. This was thought by others in the Inquisition to be at best misguided and at worst treason. Heated Inquisitorial Conclaves were held, and Czevak was often threatened with sanction by Puritan Inquisitors and generally admonished to stop pursuing the alien lore. Darcturus In late M41, Czevak discovered the ancient crash site of the lost Eldar Craftworld Uthuriel, the planet Darcturus in the Moebius Subsector. He then lead an Ordo Xenos expedition to the planet, a large operation that required support from the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Adeptus Ministorum and the Imperial Guard, and required the presence of his full retinue as well as a Deathwatch squad. Czevak was specifically looking for the splintered craftworld's Kaela Mensa shrine, and its Wraith artefact of the Avatar of Khaine. The shrine was indeed found, and accompanied by the Deathwatch detachment and members of his warband, Czevak entered it to discover the intact, enormous statue of Khaine in his throne. Czevak secretly hoped to glean further knowledge of the Avatar reanimation technology by studying the artefact, in order to further his aim of resurrecting the Emperor. This fact his retinue found out at the last moment. Unbeknown to Czevak, the Inquisition hierarchy of the subsector had enough of his individualism, radical ideas, and continuing Xenos involvement, and had decided to put him on a leash. Upon discovery of the Avatar of Khaine, the Deathwatch, secretly acting under direct orders of Moebius Inquisitorial Conclave Grand Master Ephisto Specht, placed orbital bombardment markers on the statue while also announcing their intention to take Czevak and his retinue under custody for transport to an Inquisition base. There, Czevak's eventual fate would be decided. Although Czevak accepted this fate, a misunderstanding caused violence to break out among the Imperials. In the middle of the firefight, a troupe of Harlequins made a wholly unexpected appearance and proceeded to kill the members of the Deathwatch squad, while leaving Czevak and his associates untouched. Black Library Ahriman and Xarchos Black Library, again Czevak was taken back to the Black Library, this time however imprisoned (“for his own protection” according to the Eldar) as one of its living specimens and exhibits. Confined in a cell that, like the rest of the Library’s interior, was mostly transparent, he spent his days furthering his knowledge. He had occasional visitors, curious Eldar who wanted to personally witness the human polymath, Chaos expert and famous prey of Ahriman. He was once even scrutinized by a rare human visitor, likely an Illuminatus. His personal attendant was Iqbraesil’s daughter Adara-Ke, a long serving Guardian-Scribe of the Library, but it is not known whether she was assigned because of Czevak’s previous relationship with Ilyanden. Czevak became the subject of a Black Council meeting. At the meeting most members were in favor of terminating him, as he was deemed too independent, unpredictable and dangerous due to his knowledge – which, most Farseers were convinced, would eventually somehow fall into the wrong hands. Farseer Iqbraesil, who sat on the Council as Ilyanden’s representative, disagreed with the majority’s verdict on Czevak, believing that he still had a worthwhile and beneficial (to the Eldar) role to play in the galaxy. He instructed Adara-Ke to help Czevak escape while the Craftworld’s attention (and most of its residents) were at the Black Council meeting. Atlas Infernal Adara-Ke informed Czevak of the proceedings and of her father’s plan to have him escape death and the Library. She gave him a bulky, ancient Imperial tome with covers of burnished, golden, astonishingly lightweight metal with a unique sheen. The book’s title, written in High Gothic, was the Atlas Infernal. It was an organic, adaptable map of the Webway, dating from before the time of the Horus Heresy. A psionically-negative (blank) item, its "pages" were the stretched pieces of the skin of an Untouchable, attached to lightweight golden frames. The veins, capillaries, and arteries on the "pages" could reconfigure themselves to show the reader his desired destination within the Webway, being constantly fed oxygen by an intricate regulated pump embedded in the book’s spine. Using both the anti-psyker and adaptable-mapping properties of the Atlas, Czevak was able to escape the Black Library, in the process taking a Harlequin’s unique overcoat, whose illusion-generating/cloaking abilities Czevak immediately put to good use. Czevak subsequently used the book to traverse the galaxy through the Webway in order to outsmart his Harlequin pursuers, and also in a quest to thwart Ahriman and his minions. Another objective was locating his former associate and love interest Joaqhuine Desdemondra, still held captive by the Thousand Sons. Ahriman in turn was fervently looking for Czevak, craving his knowledge. Reappearance Mammoshad Nemesis Tessera The Pariah Embryo Death of Xarchos and banishment of Mammoshad Just as it was hatching from a colossal Daemonic "egg" in the Eye of Terror, Czevak threw the pariah embryo at it, stunting its rebirth and ultimately banishing it. Current Status Base of Operations *'The ''Malescaythe' - The ''Malescaythe is a Rogue Trader starship owned and commanded by Captain Reinette Torres of the Torres-Bouchier Mercantile Sovereignty (based on Zyracuse, currently in decline). Full crew consisting of ex-Navy recruits, Mechanicus adepts, serfs, menials and servitors. Security detail provided by detachments of the Penitent Savlar Chem-Dog Regiment. Ship armament and weaponry typical of starships of its class and function. Contains a specially constructed "Archeodeck" full of stasis cases and other vaults housing a large collection of relics, some holy to the Imperium, most however illegal, alien, heretical, or Chaotic. These include a functioning Webway portal and the Warp Gate known as the Lost Fornical of Urien-Myrdyss. The vessel also contains a specially fortified chapel. For the past few decades has made extensive forays into the Eye of Terror. While in the Eye, she always runs with active Gellar field, regardless of whether or not she is in the Warp, and is additionally fortified with numerous wards. Despite the prolonged missions in the Eye, she has never been psychically breached, and her crew has been generally untainted. Recently withstood extensive enviroment-related and battle-related damage. She was drydocked, and eventually repaired, in the Webway after going through a huge portal identified by Czevak thanks to the Atlas Infernal. Probably declared a Renegade and/or Traitor ship by the Inquisition. Retinue and Allies *'Raimus Klute' (former and current member) - Previously Czevak's chirurgeon, he became Czevak's Acolyte and Interrogator for 2 standard decades. Infected Czevak with the meme-virus. Became a full Ordo Xenos Inquisitor after Czevak's abduction by the Harlequinade. After Czevak's return from the first visit to the Black Library, he was tasked with his protection and security, but failed to prevent Ahriman from capturing his charge. He then set off on a decades-long mission to find him, partly because of feelings of guilt and partly because he apparently worships Czevak, a sentiment frequently taken advantage of by the latter. He kept the mission to find Czevak secret from all, including his retinue and associates. Upon Czevak's reappearance he tried to unsuccesfully convince and manipulate him into returning to the fold of the Imperium. However following Nemesis Tessera he realized the futility of such action and threw himself and his retinue at the service of Czevak and his plans, while Czevak finally appreciated his friendship and declared him an equal. Currently about 70 standard years old, but has undergone juvenat treatments. Like Czevak he likes to avoid violence, however he favors a modified Cadian-pattern Kasr close-combat shotgun, sometimes loading it with sanctified silver/salt rounds when in the Eye. * Joaqhuine Desdemondra (former member, MIA) - Immortal human mutant (reanimate, auto-recombinant). Also known as Saint Joaqhuine or The Idolatress. Canonized by the Ecclesiarchy as "Saint Joaqhuine the Renascent, Living Saint of the Imperial Creed". However considered and feared by some as a monstrous atrocity. An eternally young woman whose consciousness remains intact upon death while her body can automatically reconstitute and reanimate. Ex-member of the vampire-like Imperial death cult Path Incarnadine (blood drinkers), she was Czevak's expert bodyguard, assassin and henchwoman. Czevak was additionally interested in her because of her reanimation ability, but eventually ended up falling in love with her. She was later captured by Ahriman and tortured in order to blackmail Czevak into revealing his knowledge of the Webway and the Black Library. She is probably still a captive of Ahriman. * Saul Torqhuil (current member, ex-Klute entourage) - Techmarine of the Relictors, a Space Marine Chapter declared Excommunicate Traitoris after it turned radical. Like other members of his Chapter, he was on a personal quest for weapons/lore of Chaos to use against Chaos, carrying his individual crusade in the Archenemy's territory, the Eye of Terror. There, his path crossed with Klute and after initial hostilities they forged a truce, eventually becoming partners. Often sports numerous mechadendrites and other attachments. Maintains the "Archeodeck" and the Gellar field on the Malescaythe. Recuperating after being severely wounded at Nemesis Tessera. * Reinette Torres (current associate, originally hired by Klute) - Rogue Trader whose family's fortune and power had been diminished. Previously Captain of an Imperial Navy frigate. She is the capable, no-nonsense Master and owner of the Tradeship Malescaythe, the current de facto base for Czevak and his warband. Hired by Klute under false pretenses, she (and the rest of his retinue) only found out they were actually looking for Czevak upon the latter's reappearance. She as well as her ship may have been proscribed by the Imperium following the events at Nemesis Tessera and probably both are actively sought by the Inquisition. Since Malescaythe's Navigator is incapacitated, she often has to rely on Epihani and her gifts (see below) for Warp navigation. However she is often jealous of Epiphani's youth and beauty. * Epiphani Mallerstang (current member, ex-Klute entourage) - Human Warpseer (prognostic). Illegitimate (and unacknowledged) daughter of a mystic/sorcerer who was a former Klute associate, and of a noblewoman who is the current head of a powerful Navigator family. Young and beautiful, she has a heightened sense of fashion, and her seer gifts allow her to often dress for the (future) occasion. This fact acts as a signal to the retinue for what the near future may hold, as she sometimes dresses for battle. Also acts as a quasi-Navigator for the Malescaythe. Being an unregistered psyker, she has no inhibitors and is not soul bound - she is therefore a constant danger. As she is blind, she relies on Father for realsight. Addicted to Spook, a potent illegal psychoactive drug. Has an affinity with Hessian, and being somewhat immature, loves to bait Torres. Currently coming off the effects of her exposure to the Pariah embryo. * Hessian (current member, ex-Klute entourage) - Extremely powerful and old Daemonhost known as "The Anathame" or "The Abominate". It is imprisoned in the body of a handsome youth who was previously a vassal of Epiphani's father, and it is held in check by arcane under-skin wards grafted by the latter. Has an affinity to Epiphani, probably due to her Warp-taint, but also because of the host body's previous relationship to her father and their shared experiences. Can be reactivated at will by Klute, who can calibrate the necessary incantations into releasing the Daemonic essence either fully or partially. Usually kept in Malescaythe's fortified and warded chapel. Currently recuperating following a severe mauling and exposure to the pariah embryo at Nemesis Tessera. * Father (current member, ex-Klute entourage) - Servoskull drone constructed around the skull of Epiphani's father. Has a mind-link with her, and its bionic eyes act as her realsight conduit. Has a vellum-scroll printer installed in its mouth, and some cogitator ability. * Phemus Melchior (former member) - Arch Magos of the Adeptus Mechanicus, previously assigned to the Xenarite Diagnostic Coven (Vulcraetia). Member of Czevak's entourage pre-Black Library. Designed Czevak's pre-Black Library cryo suit and the mind-impulse link to his bionics. Accompanied Czevak to Ylianden, and witnessed the Harlequins' performance. Current status or affiliation unknown. * Ferdan Kieras (former member, KIA) - Czevak's Interrogator and pilot after his return from the first visit to the Black Library. Previously Klute's Acolyte and pilot. Killed in a crash landing during action against Chaos forces over Cadia. * Cynthis-Six (former member) - Female Calculus Logi (administrative assistant), heavily augmented. Member of Czevak's entourage pre-Black Library. Current status or affiliation unknown. * Kressida (former member) - Sister Hospitaller of the Order of the Eternal Candle. Member of Czevak's entourage pre-Black Library. Current status or affiliation unknown. * Carodoq (supporter and ally) - Cardinal of the Ecclesiarchy, lead a "citizen's crusade" in the Spurcia Sub-sector to have Czevak declared a Living Saint upon the former's return from the first visit to the Black Library. Czevak's considers him an unwanted ally and "false friend". Current status and disposition unknown. Notable Opponents * Mammoshad - Also known as "King of Kings, Enslaver of the Craven Worlds and Keeper of the Vault Abyssal", Mammoshad is a Lord of Change, a Greater Daemon of Tzeentch (banished). Millenia before, Mammoshad was subjected to psychic vivisection by a Dark Mechanicus cult, and its pieces scattered throughout the galactic east. Following a Korban Xarchos manipulation, one piece of the daemon came into Czevak's possession, only to psychologically and mentally torment him. Recently it was the object of a long-running reactivation project by Korban Xarchos and the Thousand Sons. Banished at rebirth by Czevak. * Valentin Malchankov - Inquisitor, Ordo Hereticus (active). Member of the Monodominant Puritan faction of the Inquisition, he is an implacable opponent of Czevak, whom he considers a dangerous Heretic and Radical "Schismatist." Following a particularly heated argument with Czevak, he publicly vowed to hunt him down. His assets include the Black Ship Divine Thunder. * Pavlac - Witch Hunter, probably Inquisitor of Ordo Hereticus. Actively campaigned against Czevak and any who support him, condemning other Inquisitors and whole worlds. * Ahzek Ahriman - Chaos Sorcerer (active) of the Thousand Sons Traitor Legion. * Korban Xarchos - Chaos Sorcerer (deceased) of the Thousand Sons Traitor Legion, equerry and main assistant to Ahriman. Commanded the Traitor frigate Rubrician. A shapeshifter, he was destroyed after being used by Ahriman as a shield against Czevak's pariah embryo. * Vespasi-Hann - Harlequin Shadowseer (psyker - deceased). Part of the Harlequinade assigned to monitor Czevak's activities, who was considered by the Eldar to be an "asset" to be used in their war against Ahriman and the Thousand Sons. Czevak used the Atlas Infernal to kill the Shadowseer during a confrontation within the Webway. *'Various Harlequins' - a Great Harlequin, a ''Death Jester'' and others (active). Injured by Czevak's brandishing of the Atlas Infernal, they retreated from recapturing him, but not before they heard him declaring his freedom from Eldar manipulation. Sources * Atlas Infernal (Novel) by Rob Sanders Category:Inquisitors Category:Imperium Category:C